Kim Family
by byunyol
Summary: Kisah Keluarga Kim. BaekYeol/Chanbaek TaoRis ChenMin SuLay HunHan KaiDO


**Kim Family Story**

.

.

.

.

Author : byunyol****

Cast : 12 EXO Member****

Genre : Family, Comedy, Romance****

Lenght : Chapter****

Note : i'am back with a new tittle. Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers. Hargai para penulis. GS! not YAOI. Maaf kalau garing ne

**.**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Kim Family Story : Chapter 1

**Duk**

Prang Prang

Duk

"CHEN OPPAAAAAAAA, JEBBAL JANGAN DIBUKA. OPPAAAAAAA."

"YA! NEO JINJJA, HITAM! BUKUKU MANA?"

"BAEKKI AKU AKAN BUKA SURATMU. HAHAHA."

"AKU TIDAK HITAM! KAMPRET."

"SAYANG, SIAPKAN AIR HANGAT UNTUKKU."

"BAEKHYUN-AH, CHEN-AH JANGAN BERLARI DI TANGGA TERUS."

"Teh hangat, sangatlah indah."

Ya, beginilah keseharian keluarga Kim.

Mari kita mengenal mereka lebih dekat lagi.

**.**

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun (Suho) 43th / Sebagai : Kepala perusahaan Kim Company

Kim Joonmyun atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Suho, adalah kepala keluarga di keluarga Kim. Sifatnya sangat berwibawa, adil, menyayangi semua anaknya dan istrinya, dan tentu saja ia tidak pilih kasih. Tapi jika kalian membuat Suho sangat sangat marah, ia akan seperti Singa. Ia memiliki kulit seputih susu dan sangat mulus, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan matanya berwarna kecoklatan.

**KimYi Xing (Lay) 42th / Sebagai : Ibu rumah tangga**

Kim Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil Lay, adalah wanita keturunan China. Ia menikah dengan Suho lalu menjadi kewargaan Korea Selatan. Sifatnya sangat cerewet, baik hati, suka ngerumpi dengan tetangga/? Dan marah marah. Tak jarang setiap detik mereka semua harus mendengar omelan dari sang ibu mereka. Kulitnya sama seperti Suho yaitu putih mulus dan halus, lalu ramutnya sedikit pirang dan sebahu.

**Kim Wu Fan (Kris) 20th / Sebagai : Direktur di Kim Company**

Kim Wu Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris sangat jago berbahasa inggris ya karena pada saat kelas 4 SD dan SMP ia bersekolah di Kanada. Kris merupakan anak pertama. Sifatnya sangat tegas, berani, dan sedikit pendiam, ia juga tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, jika menyangkut adik dan orang tua, Kris akan bertindak. Kris mempunyai warna kulit sedikit coklat, tapi tidak coklat. Lalu warna rambutnya pirang seperti ibunya. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karena takut terluka (lagi)

**Kim Jong Dae (Chen) 17th / Sebagai : Siswa kelas 3 SMA di Senior Soo High School**

Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil Chen sangat jago bahasa China, ya karena pada saat kelas 1 SD sampai kelas 5 SD ia bersekolah di China. Chen merupakan anak kedua. Sifatnya sangat cerewet, suka menganggu orang terutama adiknya, membenci kegelapan, sangat suka menyanyi. Chen mempunyai kulit yang sama dengan ibu dan ayahnya, lalu warna rambutnya sama seperti ayahnya. Saat ini seseorang sedang menyukai Chen tapi Chen tak tahu.

**Kim Baekhyun 16th / Sebagai : Siswi kelas 2 SMA di Senior Soo High School**

Kim Baekhyun atau biasa dipanggil Baekhyun adalah satu satunya yeoja yang terlahir di keluarga Kim. Ia sangat jago di semua pelajaran dan selalu mendapat juara umum di tingkatan kelasnya. Baekhyun ini merupakan anak ketiga. Sifatnya sangat manja, mudah menangis, baik hati. Baekhyun memiliki warna rambut kecoklatan sepinggang –tidak terlalu panjang- dan mempunyai wajah manis dan imut. Baekhyun mempunyai kulit seputih susu. Ia adalah musuh terbesar Chen karena orang yang Baekhyun sukai adalah sahabat karib Chen makadari itu Chen sering menggodanya.

**Kim Jongin (Kai) 14th / Sebagai : Siswa kelas 3 SMP di Junior Soo High School**

Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai sangat jago berbahasa Jepang. Dikarenakan sama seperti Chen pada saat kelas 1 SD sampai kelas 4 SD bersekolah di Jepang. Kai ini merupakan anak keempat. Sifatnya sangat jail, suka menggoda, adil, jika ia melakukan sesuatu harus ada imbalannya, sedikit curang dalam bermain. Kai memiliki rambut sama seperti ayahnya yaitu berwarna hitam. Warna kulitnya agak coklat. Menyukai seseorang dibawah tingkatan kelasnya.

**Kim Sehun 13th / Sebagai : Siswa kelas 2 SMP di Junior Soo High School**

Kim Sehun atau biasanya dipanggil Sehun adalah anak terakhir dari keluarga Kim. Ia sama seperti Baekhyun, sangat pintar dalam pelajaran apapun, selalu juara umum di tingkatan kelasnya. Sifat Sehun adalah manja –tak terlalu manja- suka menangis, dan tak mau ditinggalkan. Maka dari itu diantara saudaranya ia paling dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sehun juga memiliki kulit seputih susu sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia adalah musuh terbesar Kai karena Kai selalu menganggunya. Ia saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang diatas tingkatannya.

Other :****

Huang Zi Tao 19th / Sebagai : Mahasiswi dan pekerja di Kim Company

Huang Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao adalah Mahasiswi sekaligus pekerja kantoran di Kim Company. Gadis ini keturunan China, dimana ayahnya China dan Ibunya Korea. Walaupun Tao seorang gadis tapi ia sangat pintar bela diri. Sifatnya sangat tertutup. Dan saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang, walaupun ia masih ragu, karena Tao tau masa lalu seseorang itu.****

Park Chanyeol 17th / Sebagai : Siswa kelas 3 SMA di Senior Soo High School

Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat Chen. Ia dan Chen sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Chanyeol dan Chen sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 2 SMP. Sifat Chanyeol sama seperti Chen tak ada bedanya. Chanyeol mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan tinggi. Ia saat ini sedang mempunyai kekasih.

**Kim Minseok / Sebagai : Siswi kelas 2 SMA di Senior Soo High School**

Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Minseok adalah gadis manis berpipi chubby. Ia sangatlah imut sekali. Sifatnya sangat ceria, membuat orang lain senang. Ia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan tentu saja sekelas. Saat ini ia sedang menyukai seseorang dimana seseorang itu adalah saudara Baekhyun.

**  
Xi Luhan / Sebagai : Siswi kelas 3 SMP di Junior Soo High School**

Xi Luhan atau biasa dipanggil Luhan adalah yeoja manis dan cantik. Sifatnya adalah ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan tak pernah sedih di depan orang lain. Saat ini Luhan disukai oleh seseorang yang tingkatannya di bawahnya.

**  
Do Kyungsoo / Sebagai : Siswi kelas 2 SMP di Junior Soo High School**

Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo adalah yeoja berkacamata memiliki mata bulat. Sifatnya sama seperti Luhan. Ya, karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat, walaupun Kyungsoo adalah adik kelasnya. Saat ini sama seperti Luhan, Kyungsoo disukai oleh seseorang yang tingkatannya diatasnya.

**To Be Continue**

Halo Halo kembali dengansaya author byunyol yang sangat cetar membahana.

Author bawa ff baru nih.

Semoga suka ya.

Yang nunggu Nothing Feelings sabar ne. Mungkin besok/lusa bakal di post

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^

Pai pai..


End file.
